Goddess of Spiders
by SeraphOcelot
Summary: In one dimension, a lost and broken Peter Parker passes away in a brutal final fight against his worst nemesis. In another, a baby girl is born to the royal family of Asgard, her eyes wise beyond her years. Updates will not be following any specific schedule. Sorry
1. Prologue

**A/N : MOSHI MOSHI my subjects! I apologize for not being able to post anything for the past few months due to finals.**

 **If you like this idea, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as possible.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and criticism! I really appreciate your support and help! English is not my first language so please inform me of any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything in the Marvel universe.**

 ** _Goddess of Spiders_**

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

Gwen died in a freak accident in the factory nearby her house. She was flattened by the heavy machinery, her body a mess of flesh and bones by the time they found her. Mary Jane passed away in a terrorist attack while she was performing live in New York's biggest theatre. She had been taken hostage and shot multiple times through the head. Aunt May's house had burnt down due to a stove malfunction. She was still alive by the time he reached her, if only to say 'I love you' one last time.

All of these _accidents_ were on his hand. All because he was too slow, too naive, too overconfident in his abilities. All because he let _Osborn_ go free. At just nineteen, Peter Parker had experienced so much loss, so much pain, so much suffering he had half the mind to just end his life right then and there. Yet, he could not.

"One last job Peter. One last fight." He put on his mask one more time, tearing the note in his hands to pieces as he swung his way to the final destination. He would not die before he avenged his friends and family.

The clash was chaotic and exhausting, a physical brawl that brought both Spider-man and the Green Goblin to their limits. At the end of it, both were left standing. Yet, Peter still felt like he had lost the fight. He had no one left. Nothing to call home, no family, no friends. At that moment, he realized that Harry was the true victor. As if he shared Peter's sentiment, the Green Goblin laughed.

"You've lost Parker." As tears fell down his face, Spider-man and the Green Goblin fell to the ground at the same time - Peter due to poison and Harry due to the extent of his wounds. As they lay together, in the rain, Peter wondered once more how it had come to this.

Harry, in his last moments, broke free of the madness of the Goblin serum and spoke. "We used to be best friends Pete. I wish we could go back to those times. No superhero or super villain gig. Just me and you against the world."

"Me too. Me too." On that day, two rivals, two best friends, two enemies passed away. One of them moved on to the afterlife, while the other was reborn.

In another dimension, Frigga of Asgard gave birth to her fourth child, a beautiful baby girl with lost and broken eyes. Gala Odinsdóttir was born. Peter Parker was alive once more.

 **Fixes : Changed Odinson to Odinsdóttir.**


	2. Prologue - Powers

**A/N : Welcome back my loyal subjects! I did not expect such a response from the first chapter and I am very thankful to all of you for reviewing and favouriting the story. My laptop is spoilt currently so I will have to write with my phone, which will take longer than usual. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the Marvel multiverse.**

 ** _Goddess of Spiders_**

 ** _PROLOGUE - POWERS_**

 _She squirmed in her nightmares, twisting and turning as she sees monsters, creatures beyond mortal concepts. She sees a man, a scientist lunge at her, his eyes crazed with power and watches horrified as he turns into what she can only call a Lizard Man. It grabs her, and her vision swims black for a moment before it returns._

 _Now she is trapped in a room. Her bedroom? No, it was smaller, messier and had pictures of a boy and his parents. She recognises them. She reaches out and **SNAP!** She pulls back, screaming as she tries to pull a black sludge off her. It was useless. It consumes her whole, like sick Venom from Jormundgr._

 _Then she is free falling in the sky, a man beside her. The creature smiles wickedly as its green, clawed fingers rip her mask off. A mask of red and white and black. A mask that brings her back to these nightmares evermore._

 _When she can see once more, it is on a skyscraper. The same creature, a Green Goblin is beside her but he is tired, weak, crying. Water clouds her eyes. Was it rain? No, it is her tears. Why is she crying?_ _Then all she feels is pain. She screams._

Frigga rushed to her daughter's room, worried and confused. It was the third time this week that her daughter had these nightmares that would wake her with vengeance. She cried softly to herself as she saw her daughter, sweet Gala clawing at her eyes like they were paper, tears of blood streaking down her face.

Like every time before, Frigga used her magic to calm her daughter - but this time, it doesn't work. She tried again. And again. Her magic failed her every time. She panicked, screaming for a medic, screaming for Odin or someone to save her daughter as all she sees is a pool of blood beneath the bed.

She did not notice Loki, Thor or Baldr sneak into the room, concerned and worried for their youngest sibling. Nor did Odin as he rushed into the room like a man possessed, his one eye in tears as he sees his daughter.

"Oh Valhalla, what have the fates done to you." Gala stops, hearing her father's voice. Then she speaks. But her voice is not her own, but of a million others.

"All hail Gala Odinsdóttir, Goddess of Spiders, Weaver of Fate. She who will lead those worthy to Valhalla and those not to Hel. She who will prosper and suffer forevermore till Ragnarok come."

Then she is asleep again, her siblings in awe and terror as the blood pooled on the floor spreads like a spider web across the room. Odin and Frigga can only watch on in horrified acceptance as their daughter is burdened with a heavy task.

Till Ragnarok come.

 **Fixes : Changed Odinson to Odinsdóttir.**


	3. Prologue - Memories

**A/N : Welcome back my loyal subjects! Sorry for the short chapters but hopefully my laptop will be fixed by next week. Many thanks to rachel (guest) for telling me to change Odinson to Odinsdóttir. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything in the Marvel multiverse.**

 ** _Goddess of Spiders_**

 ** _P_** ** _ROLOGUE - MEMORIES_**

 _She sees a man and woman, ones she recognise waving at her. Then they are gone. She waits for them to return, to hold her in their arms again, but it is not to be. She can't remember their names, not anymore. Yet she remembers them fondly as Mother and Father._

 _Another man appears. Kind eyes and wise words. What was his name? He treats her as if she was his own daughter, teaching, scolding, caring. He is taken away too. But she remembers his last words. Words that resonated within her soul._

 _"With great power comes great responsibility."_

 _Next was a woman. Wife to the previous man. She works. Works so hard she cries herself to sleep. Works tirelessly just to give her a life she can be proud of. Works until she dies in the fire, similar to that of Surtr._

 _"I never blamed you for it Peter. Not once. Not ever. Your uncle would have said the same thing if I had died that night."_

 _Peter? Was that her name? Her thoughts were broken by two beautiful women. One with striking red hair and the other with an unnatural blonde. Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. She remembers their names. Remembers their deaths. Their mouths open as if they were about to speak._

Gala Odinsdóttir awoke from her sleep, sweat dripping down her pale face. Then she weeps. Weeps for those she has lost and will lose. Weeps as she knows she cannot change the future that is to come.

"What would Uncle Ben do?" She whispers, heart and mind heavy. She does not know anymore. Who is she even? Is she Peter Parker? The Spider-Man? The mortal boy who tried to play hero? The one who lost it all?

Or is she Gala Odinsdóttir? The Goddess of Spiders? Weaver of Fate? The one who will lose everything?

Her mind tells her she is the second, yet her heart tells her otherwise. She is both.

She stands, wiping away her tears. She had wasted enough time here as it was.

\--(Line Break)--

Thor, Loki and Baldr were already studying by the time she got to the Library. Or rather Loki and Baldr were. Thor was simply practising with a wooden sword off to the side as the librarian glared at him.

"Sister! It has been two days! How goes your meditation?"

"It was fine Thor, thank you." She smiles, sitting beside her favourite brother, Baldr. Unlike her, all three of her siblings had yet to ascend to godhood, unable to find their powers. She wished they never would, for the future she sees everyday is a bleak one.

 _"You cannot change what is to come my daughter. You can only guide it in the right direction."_ Frigga had once said that to her, weeks after her duties had manifested. She understood that, but inside, Peter growled in rage as he realised he cannot stop the storm that is coming.

But she can prepare her brothers for it.

"Loki, come." She stands, and without a word leaves the library. She hears a shuffle, footsteps behind her and she grins in satisfaction. It was time for her to reveal the truth to them, if only to quell the events of the future for a moment.

"You are not of Asgardian blood." Loki frowns, eyes downcast.

"How did you... nevermind. Now what? You're going to tell Thor? Tell Baldr? Tell the entire Asgard so they can kick out the Frost Giant?" His eyes accuse her of something she would never do. She smiles, shaking her head.

"No. I will not, Loki Laufeyson. You are my brother, adopted or by blood, I would love you the same." Footsteps sounded, thundering behind them both.

Thor stared, enraged as the information sunk in. His brother - his brother was a monster!

"Calm yourself Thor." The soothing voice of his younger sister did not help.

"No! I will not calm! Not when my own brother is one of Laufey's spawn." he spat. Gala frowned. It seemed that Thor had not yet found the maturity he desperately needed. His anger had caused dark clouds to manifest above, lightning and thunder crackling as they prepared to strike down Loki.

Gala did not notice until it was almost too late. The lightning arced, racing towards Loki as he accepted his eldest brother's screaming with tears.

Sighing, she pushed Loki out of the way, the last thing she sees is a look of horror on their faces as the lightning strikes true. Then, all she feels is pain. She screams.


	4. Prologue - Locked Away

**A/N : Welcome back my loyal subjects! Sorry for taking so long to write this short chapter but I had to figure out the entirety of the plot before I continue. I don't like having writer's block and I also hate unfinished stories so the plotline was a priority. I'm still not done yet, about halfway through Avengers but I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the Marvel Multiverse.**

 ** _Goddess of Spiders_**

 ** _PROLOGUE - LOCKED AWAY_**

 _The void was a dark place. It reminded her of the horrors to come, the end of all time and space. The beginning of a new universe in the hands of the Mad Titan._

 _Two figures appeared. Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy. Yet they were not. Peter could recognise their voices easily, yet the voices that came out of their mouths were not theirs._

 _"You have made a mistake young one." Not-Gwen started, its eyes glowing with a miasma of power._

 _"A grave one." Not-MJ continued._

 _"I... I thought that as a child, Thor would be more malleable, easier to manipulate. I don't want my brother to go through what he does in the future."_

 _Not-Gwen scoffs. "The universe is changing every day. But you have created one that will pull Loki from his destined path. He is to be hated. He is to be the villain"_

 _"And he is to be a sacrifice. A hero in the final ending. Free from all the crimes he will commit. You have seen it. Yet you continue to change the future, change the predetermined. Why?"_

 _"Because with great power, comes great responsibility. If I can save billions of people, save the entire universe from the horrors to come, I need to. Its the only path I can take. I may no longer be Peter Parker. But as Gala Odinsdóttir, I will save as many as I can."_

 _Both aspects smiled._ _"There is a reason we chose you Peter. This universe is already crumbling. Yet you can make small differences. Small changes that can lead to a very different outcome. In time you will know when to make those changes. But until then, we apologize."_

 _"What do you mean?" The aspects crumbled to dust as she hears a conversation, voices that belong to her current parents in a heated argument._

 _"NO! I will not allow you to do this Odin!" Frigga sounded desperate, and Gala feared the worst._

 _"You know what could have happened Frigga. Thor, Loki and Baldr are only children. If she had revealed even more, other than the truth behind Loki's birth, I do not know what the Fates would have done. She does not know responsibility. She does not know restraint. We have to lock her up."_

 _"You know what happened to Hela! Why would you do it again to another one of your daughters? Do you not care about how they - how I feel about this?"_

 _"OF COURSE I DO! They... they are my children too Frigga. Hela was out of control. She was mad with power, mad with the idea of Asgard's conquest across the universe. I wish it would have never come to that. I could not kill her, for she was of my blood, so I sealed her and everything about her away."_

 _"And now you want to do so to our innocent Gala? She is only four! She might not know responsibility or restraint, but she can learn." Frigga was begging at this point, her voice cracking and small sobs could be heard._

 _"She must learn away from Asgard. The Fates have decreed it so. I will seal her away with a copy of our library, with her bedroom, and with her brothers' and all of Asgards' memory of her. It will be like she was abandoned. I have no choice Frigga. You know how the Fates work." Frigga continued crying._

 _"The ritual must start now, while she is still asleep." And the sounds stopped._

When she awoke, Gala cried as she realised she was alone once more.


	5. Prologue - Future

**A/N : Welcome back my loyal subjects! Once again I'm sorry for these short chapters but typing with my phone gives me some... difficulties. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the Marvel Multiverse. Nor do I own Injustice.**

 ** _Goddess of Spiders_**

 ** _PROLOGUE -_** ** _FUTURE_**

 _Her dreams are torture. Nightmares. Terrors that make her afraid to sleep. Yet she still does eventually. The future timeline. In a world where the Avengers had all but died out - and he was the last one._

 _Iron Man.Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Killed by... Captain America and Bucky Barnes in the Civil War. He had gone mad after the death of Pepper Potts at the hand of Whiplash - something Peter could have stopped._

 _He had then gone on a villain killing spree, preaching the end of all crime through the death of every offender. Steve did not agree with his methods and in an awful fight inside the Avengers tower, he was put down by his former teammates._

 _Peter had layed low after that incident. He could have stopped it. He could have saved Pepper if only he was just one second earlier, just a tiny bit faster. If only he had not wasted all the time he had to incapitate Whiplash's goons. Then Tony, his mentor, his second father figure would still be there, with them._

 _The war against Thanos would have been so much easier. He remembers the high tech weapons he had. Even with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce and every other scientist on Earth, it had taken months to reverse engineer the plasma cannons and alien rifles, what Tony could have done in days. That was one head on his hands._

 _Then Vision, J.A.R.V.I.S had gone. The beginnings of the war against Thanos had Vision ambushed and captured, easily by members of the Black Order. The mind gem had been ripped out of his head, and without fuel, without energy, Vision had dropped dead, teleported right in front of our base as a sign of war._

 _Before he was captured, Vision had gone out with the rest of the Avengers for a small party. Peter had felt something wrong, his spider senses had been on an all time high the entire night. He had told himself nothing was wrong, no one would be stupid enough to crash a party full of superheroes. He was wrong._

 _He was the closest to him as well. He could have punched the man beside Vision, could have pushed Vision out of the way, yet he had stood there, shocked and couldn't do anything as Vision was taken away. That was two heads on his hands._

 _The next to go was Bruce. He had been turned against them easily by the thrall of Thanos' mind gem, the rest of them protected by Wanda's magic. No one could stop his rampage across the battlefield, attacking both friends and foes alike. Eventually Thanos had taken him down himself, uncomfortable with the idea of his own army being decimated by the raging green monster._

 _He could have stopped Bruce from transforming, he could have been a distraction to help Wanda and Strange regain Bruce's mind from the mad titan's control. But he didn't, too focused on fighting the bad guys, he hadn't even noticed Bruce going crazy. Three heads on his hand._

 _There was death after death after death. All caused by his inexperience and his lack of knowledge. Natasha and Clint. Both sacrifices to save him from a spy mission gone wrong. He shouldn't have reacted to the human torture like he did, but he did. That had cost both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D their lives. Five heads on his hands._

 _Thor and Loki held Asgard until their last breaths, unwilling to let go of the Tesseract, the Space gem. They had handed the cube to him for safekeeping, yet he had lost it in the rubble, tears streaking down his face. Seven heads._

 _The Guardians had protected Xandar, power stone in Quill's hands. They were the one of last to fall._ _Thirteen heads._

 _Bucky, Rhodes, Scott, Hank... So many heroes. All dead until only he, Wanda and Steven were left. The time gem, the Eye of Agammoto was entrusted to him, their magic sapped away by a torture device, their cells locked with the power of the space gem, unable to use the time gem due to the nature of the space gem's power._

 _It was then when he realised the soul gem was imbedded within his soul - a nifty piece of magic done by Loki without anyone knowing. He had killed Thanos, who had underestimated his will to survive, his will to avenge the fallen. But at the cost of everything._

 _Entire worlds were gone. His Earth was gone. His friends were gone. And with one last look at the gauntlet in his hands, Peter put it on, the King of the Universe and the Emperor of Nothing at the same time._

Gala awoke from her fitful slumber. Her alternate's future was a bleak one, one she hoped to change. Yet she was still locked within the pocket dimension of her Father's creation, one the Fates had approved of. She had no choice but to wait for the moments the Fates had informed her of, the times where she influence the outcome.

If it doesn't work however, she would destroy Thanos from the inside out, consequences be damned. There would be no unnecessary deaths in her timeline. Not again.

 **NEVER AGAIN.**


End file.
